fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegito (Dragon Ball Multiverse)
Summary In Universe 16, Vegito never unfused, keeping up his Saiyan Barrier while within Buu, and going on to destroy him and Kid Buu without much difficulty. Since then, he's stayed with Bulma and had a daughter, Bra, who he's trained in his own arts. After going years without being ever challenged, he hears of the Vargas' tournament and attends in the hopes that there'd be a warrior capable of challenging him. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Vegito / Vegetto Origin: Dragon Ball Multiverse Age: Around 20 years old Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan, Potara Fusion Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers that can render absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegito to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegito grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Like Goku, Vegito should be able to easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Soul Manipulation (Told Ginyu that he can destroy souls, so thoroughly that not even Shenron can bring someone back), Healing, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Self-Destruction, Portal Creation (Broke out of XXI's dimension with a Vice Shout), Statistics Amplification (Should be capable of using Kaio-ken to greatly enhance his capabilities by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Should possess a will similar to Vegeta's, who was capable of overpowering Babidi's hold on his mind), and Transmutation (Even after Buu turned him into a jawbreaker, Vegito was capable of fighting and overpowering him) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Even in base, he's superior to Ultimate Gohan, and his Super Saiyan transformations increase his power exponentially, ultimately raising him to the level of Broly after he's boosted himself to be even stronger than he was as an SSJ), can ignore conventional durability by destroying his opponent's soul. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to SSJ Broly during the events of Second Coming, who flew from New Vegeta to Earth in a short span of time) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Z (As an SSJ3, his mass was comparable to the moon, and he could still function perfectly fine) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Very high. As a fusion of Vegeta and Goku, Vegito should have comparable stamina. He never tired in his "fight" against Buu, and his fusees have withstood extreme punishment and kept on fighting. However, he can only keep SSJ3 active for a moment before becoming exhausted. Range: Melee range, at least Planetary with ki blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: With a combination of Vegeta's cunning and Goku's prodigal skill, Vegito is an extremely intelligent individual when it comes to combat, with skill that is matched only by the greatest of opponents. He should possess Goku's mastery of ki and understanding of the Super Saiyan transformations and their costs and his ability to effortlessly replicate other ki-based techniques, along with Vegeta's cunning and skill at reading his opponents' movements. He feigned arrogance in his fight with Super Buu, smugly toying with him to bait him into trying to absorb him so that he could rescue all those he had absorbed, and manipulated Ginyu into changing back into King Cold's body. Weaknesses: Vegito cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. He is quite arrogant and very short-tempered, and can only keep SSJ3 active for a moment before its immense power exhausts him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Multiverse Category:Absorption Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Antiheroes Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fathers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4